T00018
Original title: “The Hunted.” Date added: 08/04/13 Date stored: 08/04/13 Section heading When i was a kid my parents always told me about a long lost relative of mine. They would explain that he was a hunter and he always loved going after some bigger and better game, and that he believed in survival of the fittest, and growing up i always wanted to meet him. Well now i am 32 and learned that his name is Jack Arlington. Jack lived alone with his two dogs and hadn't been heard of since i was 12. I don't know what happened to him but i hope he is ok. When i was a kid my parents always told me about a long lost relative of mine. They would explain that he was a hunter and he always loved going after some bigger and better game, and that he believed in survival of the fittest, and growing up i always wanted to meet him. Well now i am 32 and learned that his name is Jack Arlington. But his friends called him "Maniac Jack". Why maniac i will never know, but my parents recently told me to never speak to him. I went to bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. CRASH! I woke up hearing the shattering of glass from downstairs, I got out of bed and grabbed the flashlight out of my drawer, slipped on my shoes, and started slowly walking out into the hall. I turned on the flashlight as soon as i left my bedroom and cautiously continued to head downstairs. I walked slowly and stealthy trying not to alert whatever made that noise. As i crept to the base of the stairs i pointed my flashlight at my sliding glass door, and just as i expected it was shattered into a million pieces. There was a brick in the pile of the glass and on the brick there was a note. The note read: Don't ignore me boy, I'm always watching and have eyes like a hawk. I heard rustling in the family room and walked over to it. My heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down my face. There was a note on the table that said Never ignore me... Within the next week i fixed my sliding glass door and the notes were still confusing me, Eyes like a hawk, Always watching, Never ignore me. What could it mean. I went to bed that night with my 9mm. under my pillow and my combat knife in my drawer. I took extra precaution and taped my flashlight underneath the barrel of my 9mm., And i closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't show up. I awoke later that night and heard some noise downstairs. I assumed it was just the wind, but i didn't want to chance it. I grabbed my gun and combat knife, turned on my flashlight, and began to enter the hallway. I made an immediate left as soon as i entered the hallway, And started slowly walking down the stairs. I looked at my front door and pointed my gun at it, And there it was Jack. I asked him " Jack is that you." Jack just let out a growl and said " You know what i have always said, i am always looking for some new game. And it looks like i have found my next victim. On instinct i just fired my gun and shot at him. BANG! It was a direct hit in the gut. Jack looked at me smiled and said " Now you've made me mad." He started walking at me and as he was walking the hole in his stomach began to heal, as if he were regenerating. I fired three more shots. BANG! BANG! BANG! All three hit him in the chest, and all three healed in less than 5 seconds. I fired twice more in the head. BANG BANG! But sure enough it didn't faze him. I started to run away from him and as soon as i turned around he popped up in front of me. I gabbed my knife and tried to slash at him, but he just grabbed the knife by the blade and pulled it out of my hand. He turned the blade around and stabbed me in the gut and i fell to the floor. I yelled "WHAT ARE YOU" at the top of my lungs. And he said "I am your greatest nightmare, I am the devil and there is no escaping me." And then he vanished. Category:T Category:New Additions